


Give Me Reason I Am Pleadin'

by novvak



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, Explicit Language, Language Kink, M/M, Nightmares, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novvak/pseuds/novvak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the nightmares get to be too much and Bucky's memory blacks out. Fortunately, Steve can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Reason I Am Pleadin'

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been (coincidentally) teaching myself Russian and I figured I could put it to use here. The translations will be implied or directly translated so it won't seem too much like gibberish! I can't guarantee their accuracy though, so if you notice a mistake, just tell me!
> 
> This is my first smut fic so comments are very much appreciated!

_"я не хочу!"_

The abrupt noise woke Steve. The glowing red digits of the alarm clock read that it was 3: 19. Too early. He felt Bucky tense up, sweaty and cold in his arms as he cried out. The nightmares were terrible and all too frequent. And Steve felt helpless. Some nights he would wake to the find the other side of the bed vacant, the fabric of the bedding soaked through with sweat. Other nights, nights like these, Bucky's strangled yelps would rouse Steve before Bucky would shoot up, mumbling in terrified, rapid fire Russian.

 _я не хочу._ Steve knew that. Between living with a formerly brainwashed Soviet P.O.W. and tag-teaming with a Russian contract killer, he'd picked up a little bit of the language.

 _I don't want to._ Steve's heart sank.

 _“не заставляйте меня это сделать!”_ As Bucky began to quake and flex his metal arm, Steve gently ran his fingers through Bucky's soaked brown hair. "Shh, baby, you're safe. Nobody's gonna make you do anything. I've got you. Promise."

Bucky jolted awake. "Steve..," he began. The English sounded unnatural and hoarse on his tongue. "So many people, Steve. I did it." He leaned his head back and buried his face into his elbows. The guilt could be overwhelming. The kills he'd racked up and the mind-wipes had taken their toll. Sometimes, Bucky would forget those days had gone and look to the man beside him in terror. Not for himself but for Steve. If he got close, if he took his mind off the mission for a moment, they'd wipe him. Start fresh with nothing but brutality in his mind.

"That wasn't you. That was some punk using your body." he assured. "I'll get you some water, I’m pretty sure you’ve sweated it all out.." Steve rolled over and started to get up, dragging a lingering hand over the sheets, but the other man stopped him.

"Don't need water," he murmured. "I need you." Bucky's fingers clenched around Steve's arm desperately, as if leaving the bedroom meant leaving forever. "Please don't go. I remember better with you here."

Bucky's grip slackened as Steve rolled back into bed, gently nuzzling his nose into the skin of Bucky’s neck. He grinned lazily but his eyes glinted with worry. As he settled back in, Steve laid a lax hand on Bucky's chest, which rose and fell rapidly. His pulse fluttered.

Bucky quickly reacted and rolled onto his left side, pushing against Steve to do the same. He did, and drew a sharp breath as Bucky nestled his groin against Steve’s ass. His eyes widened at the unexpected boner. _Fuck, that felt good. But having Bucky inside him would feel infinitely better._

Bucky's semi-hard cock pressed against Steve as he placed drowsy but deliberate kisses up and down Steve's neck. Every kiss was paired with a caress, and before long, Bucky's rough hands moved down Steve's boxers to cup his ass. His fingers gripped the supple flesh. As satisfying as it was to bury himself inside the old Steve, it would be mind-blowing to do the same now that his best friend was a wall of solid muscle.

 _Fuck,_ Steve thought. His cock pulsed as he turned his head to meet Bucky's kisses. His chapped lips were such a delicious shade of pink, full and pliable. And his cock was just as pretty.

 _"Jesus, Buck."_ The heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified as the kisses grew more and more desperate, more consuming. He ached at his core and his cock rose, straining at his underwear.

Bucky's hand migrated to the base of Steve's shaft and he started to tease him, stroking softly, nimbly, quickly. Steve's hips canted forward as he moved his hand to join Bucky's, quickly pulling it out of his pants.

"Mm mm." Steve breathed into Bucky's mouth, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. He let it go and murmured, "You first."

He nudged Bucky until he turned once again onto his back. In one fluid motion, Steve rolled on top of his boyfriend and straddled his bony hips. The rough cotton of Steve's pants rubbed against his slowly rising cock as Bucky drowsily ground his ass into the soft mattress.

Bucky tilted his head back, exposing the taut and prickly skin of his neck. He laid back with a smug grin and watched as Steve pulled off his tight shirt. Sometimes it seemed like he didn't bother to get a new wardrobe after his transformation. But Bucky wasn't about to complain. This way, the thin fabric clung to every contour of Steve's leanly muscled body. He was doing a favor not only to Bcuky but to everyone around them.

He let the shirt fall onto the rug and Bucky's wide eyes lingered on the dark blond trail of thin hair that plunged deep into his pants. And on the v shape of his hips. Part of getting to know Steve again was getting to know every last inch of his body: every curve, every angle. God, he could watch him do that all day.

Steve gyrated his hips slowly and leaned forward. Bucky eagerly rose up to meet his lips, pulling him deeper in. The two collapsed back against the pillows, Steve’s skull nearly colliding with the wooden headboard.

“Whoops.” He grinned stupidly, biting his lip.

Bucky rolled his blue eyes, touching his forehead to Steve’s. “Shut up and blow me already, you idiot.”

Steve smirked and went down. He wound his fingers through Bucky’s thick hair. Bucky’s eyelids fluttered in rapture as Steve’s rough hand worked its way down Bucky’s side, his thumb trailing in circles over his hard abdomen.

Steve’s full lips tasted slightly of salt, tasted of the boardwalk at Brighton Beach: salty but a little bit sweet, like the far-off summers before. It was things like that. Little things like idle days in the sand or a dodgy back alley hookup or two that helped him remember who he was.

 _“Трахни.”_ The word slipped out before he could stop it. Fuck.

The throaty syllables only made Steve harder. His cock twitched, hardly able to be contained anymore. His face flooded with relief as Bucky peeled the fabric away. Steve’s slit was already slick with precome as he went down on Bucky.

"Did I ever tell you how hot that is," Steve moaned. _God, he wanted to free Bucky of every trace of those Hydra bastards, but the Russian could stay. The exoticism of the guttural words got him riled up like nothing else._

Bucky inhaled sharply as Steve closed his lips around the top of his shaft. “Christ, Steve, if I knew how hard it gets you, I would have done it ages ago."

He loosened his grasp on Bucky’s hair and placed it on the inside of his thigh. He traced tantalizing patterns into the taut skin as he slid Bucky’s dick further into his mouth. He moved it up and drew a delicate finger over the sensitive underside of Bucky’s cock. Both men moaned in harmony.

He writhed in pleasure as Steve repeated the motion, swirling his tongue around the head. Christ, Steve’s lips were so pink, so hungry for him. He vocalized in harsh, erratic bursts as Steve drew away and began to tease him with light, dancing fingers and a darting tongue against the head of his cock. He couldn't hold it in much longer. His hips canted upward, held down by Steve's head that still hovered mockingly over his lurching cock. “Coming,” he managed. "God, Steve, I'm coming. Right now."

“Not yet,” Steve admonished, drawing away completely. He pushed himself up onto his knees and surveyed the tight body beneath him. Bucky lay, slack-jawed, trying to hold back. Steve swooped in for another deep, lingering kiss and arched his back, grinding against Bucky’s rolling chest. “Don’t leave me like that,” Bucky pled between kisses. “Please don’t stop. Fuck, Steve, never stop.”

Steve relaxed fully and collapsed into Bucky, his thick cock pressing against Bucky’s hip. The tease. “That’s it, mister,” Bucky grunted, pushing Steve off of him, sending him tumbling onto the floor. _“Я так хочу тебя. I want you so badly."_

Fuck. With a sly smile on his face, Steve backed himself against the smooth tan wall and stood up, beckoning Bucky closer. "Come and get me, baby."

Bucky’s gunmetal eyes glinted with lust. He needed to feel Steve around him, needed to feel the tightness of his pert ass, drag his nails along those broad shoulders until they both came and fell into a shuddering heap on the carpet. He leapt from the bed, snatching a condom and some lube from the bedside table. As he fumbled with the foil packaging, Steve took both their cocks in his wide hand and began to stroke steadily, squeezing and massaging the sensitive skin.

“I’m in charge now, Captain,” moaned Bucky into Steve’s neck. He managed to roll the condom onto his own cock and coat it with a generous amount of lube before commanding, “Now turn around. I’m returning the favor.” Bucky’s stubbly jaw scratched against Steve’s neck as he whispered into his ear. He grazed his teeth over Steve's skin as he pulled away. God, Bucky knew how to drive him wild.

Steve did as he was told and braced himself against the wall with one arm. He stuck his ass out, beckoning, other hand stroking the underside of his cock. Bucky positioned himself behind Steve and slid two slick fingers into Steve’s hole, massaging the opening.

Steve’s breath came heavy as Bucky’s hand migrated up his back and into his hair, metal fingers intertwining with the soft blond locks. He tugged at his hair ardently. Bucky worked another finger into his ass, carefully guiding his cock in along with it.

“Jesus Christ,” Steve hissed as Bucky slowly thrusted into him. “Fuck, you feel so good.” He rubbed himself fervently, coaxing out a small dribble of glossy precome.

Bucky rocked into Steve, whispering in his ear, “You’re mine. All mine, forever and always. Don't you forget, punk."

“Always. Promise," Steve panted, forehead pressed hard against the wall. "Jesus, Bucky, harder. Fuck me harder. I need this." His mouth formed a wide O as he grew closer to climax. He tried to push the feeling down, to make it last even longer. Having Bucky inside of him was bliss, a sharp ecstasy that he wanted to feel forever.

Bucky released Steve’s hair and slammed his steel palm against the wall, tearing through a small spot in the drywall He’d probably have to explain the dent in the room to the landlord, but that was the least of his problems.

His cock ached from holding back for so long. “Christ, Steve. I’m coming!” A feeling akin to relief washed over him as he came. He wasn’t in control of his body, but it wasn’t like last time. This time, it was all pleasure, a surreal surge through his whole body. He pulled out and dropped to his knees, determined to help Steve finish off.

In the end, it didn’t take much. His cock head was now dripping with precome, so Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s miniscule waist and fixed his fingers around Steve’s long, thick cock,intertwining their fingers. "Fuck, I'm gonna come, Bucky. Just like that."

Just a few more jacks and he came, shuddering and moaning. He sank into Bucky’s chest as they both collapsed, sticky with hot cum and too enthralled to bother getting back into bed just yet. Steve looked up and met Bucky’s lips with his own. They kissed slowly and deeply, lips swollen and still hungry.

Still lying on the floor, Steve looked to Bucky, clear blue eyes marred with concern but unable to hide the intensity of the afterglow. “Do you remember now? Remember everything?” Leave it to him to worry.

“I think I’ve got it now, Captain,” Bucky grinned coyly, “But you may have to remind me again soon.” He dragged his fingertips down Steve's abdomen, hinting at another go.

Steve rolled his eyes and got to his feet before collapsing on Bucky’s side of the bed, inviting him to join. "I should be able to jog your memory." They'd stave off the nightmares a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, and wow was it an adventure!  
> Thanks to Annie for checking it over for me.
> 
> My tumblr is simontam.co.vu


End file.
